


Vertigo

by orphan_account



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alcohol, But still it's porn, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “We don’t have to, you know. I was just telling you me fantasies, Al. You can forget about it.” Miles cut him off and went back to loudly chewing those chocolate flakes. Alex probably shouldn’t find it adorable, but he did. That might have just proved he was equally weird.He admitted suddenly. “I can’t.”Miles frowned at him and Alex continued. “I keep…thinking about what you said.”
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bring Your Love Baby, I Could Bring My Shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255668) by [GasDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasDancer/pseuds/GasDancer). 

> Inspired by this hot af daddy fic (lol) by GasDancer and this sentence specifically: 
> 
> "The last time he did that, Miles spanked his ass raw until he was hard again, and then left him to take care of himself. He's not going through that again. "
> 
> SO here I offer the last time and many times before that. I suck at smut! But I have to try my best just because. 
> 
> I certainly shed a layer of my skin writing this.

Vertigo

It’s not something they’d jumped straight into in the early days.

The first time Miles suggested it, they were three hours into a drinking game and Alex thought he was talking shits because of the sweet mixture of alcohol and weed, but no - Miles threw him a smile across the table and when it landed, Alex’s stomach felt ten times heavy. He blinked with some serious effort.

“Er,” Alex hiccupped. “But why?”

His reaction made Miles shaking with laughter. His body swayed and fell – Alex’s chest tightened with the false assumption that Miles was gonna hurt himself somehow by cracking his head on the edge of the table. However, he blinked again and Miles had already slipped gracefully under the dining table, still laughing. The way his knees dragged over the worn wooden floor pinned Alex on the chair, until those long fingers got in touch with his bare skin, held both of his ankles and secured him in place.

“Hey, that’s a bit of a mood killer.” Miles accused him fondly, then rested his chin on Alex’s left thigh. His palms moved up, caressing Alex’s calves along the way. By the time Miles clamped his knees with firm, warm hands, Alex was shivering stupidly with the effort to not squirm. 

His was already dizzy with all the magic drinks. The look on Miles’ face certainly didn’t help. Alex wanted to reach down and gave himself some room in those overly tight jeans. “Don’t, Alex…that’s right.” Miles chuckled, head moving to the side to stop him. Alex’s hand landed on the back of his head, a bit unsure and very much strained with the tension. He waited and waited, painfully turned on and confused and not sober - until Miles finally found what he was looking for on Alex’s face and then hummed out a content sigh.

“Let me take care of you.”

+

Then, here came the period during which Alex would snort nervously and transferred his curiosity into a laugh. “You want me to be your dog, Miles? Want me to lick the milk off your fingers?” 

“Fuck you, Alex.” Miles rolled his eyes and shoved his index finger into his own mouth, sucking off that milk spill. There was a hint of uncertainty buried under his sarcastic tone. Miles picked his spoon and pouted. “You’ve stolen all me milk in the fridge, Al. I’m not giving you the last bit.”

Alex sat down as well. He could tell Miles was annoyed with him.

“I’m just,” He had to stop and look for the right words. “I’m not sure if I’m into…you calling me names and stuff.” 

Miles choked on his cereal and started to cough. The whole time their eyes met in the air, and Alex could see the shift in Miles’ mood. His teasing smile ended up being almost tender, in the end, when Miles found back his breath. “Who said about name calling? Bloody hell, what kind of shit you’ve been watching when I was on tour?” 

“I’m just giving an example-”

“We don’t have to, you know. I was just telling you me fantasies, Al. You can forget about it.” Miles cut him off and went back to loudly chewing those chocolate flakes. Alex probably shouldn’t find it adorable, but he did. That might have just proved he was equally weird. 

He admitted suddenly. “I can’t.”

Miles frowned at him and Alex continued. “I keep…thinking about what you said.” 

“OH.” Miles stopped eating like a chipmunk. He hesitated. “Al, if you’re not sure-”

Alex shook his head. Somehow, he felt lighter. “We can give it a try some other day, all right?”

+

Turned out, it was easy to say yes to adventures when he couldn’t manage to overthink every detail.

They left early from the party. It was early enough for Alex to not jump Miles and asked to be shoved against the brick wall of the filthy alleyway right behind the bar, but way past the point for him to chicken out when Miles had him on all fours, one hand pressing down on his back, the other casually drawing circles on his butt.

Alex didn’t realize Miles was still fully dressed until he turned around to question what the hell Miles was doing by not really doing anything. He gasped, feeling almost humiliated when he saw how calm Miles seemed to be. “What?” Alex snapped, “Are you waiting for me to send you an invitation or something?”

To his surprise, Miles smiled with a nod. “Yes.”

“What the h-”

“Ask me nicely, Al.” Said Miles, thumb poking lightly at Alex’s opening, smoothing the skin around it. Alex dropped his head back down on the mattress, hips swinging back to get more of the teasing touches that became borderline tormenting. Behind him, Miles made a disapproving noise and smacked the side of his thigh. “Use your words, Alex.”

He changed his voice. It’s raspy, low and almost foreign when the demands were given. Alex shuddered when he felt a ticklish sensation falling over his tailbone, knowing that was from Miles’ hair brushing against his skin. Then, a familiar, moist warmth landed on the rim and licked all the way up to the small of his back.

Alex whined loudly, cursing when the touch left him. “Fuck- get back here, Miles.” He complained, “And get rid of that stupid jacket, Jesus.”

He earned himself another smack, this time landing right on his left buttock. “Al,” Miles warned him. “We can either do it properly, or you can say the word.” 

The moment Miles leaned down to whisper his frustration into Alex’s ear, Alex felt the unmistaken hardon pressing against his arse. This whole time Miles had kept both of his hands on Alex. He didn’t do much more than watching Alex squirming uneasily. _Yet he was so fucking turned on, that filthy bastard. _

The embarrassment faded and was replaced by something else that heated his face even more. Alex bit the inside of his cheeks and tried to think, but damn, he was naked and leaking, aching to be touched. On top of all that, he was just curious to see what Miles had planned for them tonight. 

“I – I want you.” Alex muttered, knowing this wasn’t good enough even before Miles could ask again. “I want your tongue in me, your fingers. Miles, baby, please. I need you so bad…please.”

There was a short silence, possibly of surprise. Maybe Miles wasn’t prepared for his sudden willingness to play. Maybe Miles thought he wouldn’t give in so soon. Either way, there was a pause that made Alex’s skin hot and tight so that when Miles touched him again, Alex cried out with relief. “Good boy.” Praised Miles. There was a small quiver in his voice. He was no longer insultingly composed and too fucking far away for Alex’s liking.

Miles pressed a kiss on his shoulder blade. “That’s my baby.”

His arms almost gave out under the weight of it.

+

Eventually Alex just had to admit Miles was right: There was something very special in this little game they played every now and then. It’s not just about the submission Alex now knew how to present in the best ways possible, or the sweet pressure Miles kept loading on to Alex’s boundaries until they gave. It could be so much more.

“What if,” Alex brought it up casually one night when they were out having dinner with the lads. He lowered his voice enough to make it only audible to Miles. “I do something out of line on purpose, but we carry on with it?”

“What ya saying?” Miles asked, a little bit too loud to be secretive. Alex pinched his arm and had Miles hiss at his pudding. “Al!”

“I mean,” Alex casted a quick glance at the rest of the table. Unfortunately, everyone seemed to get used to them being in their own world already. He couldn’t just leave it. “You can always set me right, put me in my place.”

Miles gulped and put down his fork. Rarely, the tip of his ears turned pinkish, right after he realized Alex hadn’t had anything funny in his drinks. The colour of Miles’ eyes darkened. “You sure you want that?” Asked Miles, searching for Alex’s hand under the table. But he already knew the answer.

Alex figured Miles just wanted to hear it again. He was already playing, in the middle of a fancy French restaurant. The tone he used changed and the way his body moved also switched into something more intruding. Alex’s dick jumped in excitement out of habit. He scolded himself silently, knowing it was his own fault to _ask here_. But the longer Miles stared at him, the less Alex had to worry about. He felt the agreement leaving his mouth before he could regret it.

“Of course.”

+

“Hold yourself open for me, love.” Miles petted his knee. When he asked, he expected to be obeyed so that’s what Alex did, separating his ass cheeks with trembling hands and allowing Miles to touch him deeply inside.

Miles was gentle with him today, and annoyingly patient, for some reason. By the time Miles had three fingers in him, Alex had already begged for his cock twice. “More,” Alex panted heavily, “Stop fucking playing-”

Miles shushed him by brushing those sinful fingers repeatedly over his prostate. Alex screamed with overloaded pleasure as Miles massaged his perineum with calloused thumb. “Behave, Al.” He found Alex’s nipples and started to pinch and pull on those at the same time. It felt so fucking good, having Miles’ hands work on him like this. But Alex wanted more, wanted to see Miles losing control as well – He wiggled his hips down and squeezed around those fingers that never stopped to tease and torture. Alex wasn’t allowed to touch himself, but oh God, he didn’t even have to. Just a little bit more and that’s all Alex needed. He’d pretend to be good just to persuade Miles’ pinkie to join the party. 

Above him Miles licked his bottom lip slowly. _He didn’t see yet what Alex was about to set off. _“You want another, Al?” He asked, almost cooing. “Want me to stretch that ass a bit more?”

“Yes, yes please. Please.” Alex choked on a sigh when he was filled up again, this time with four digits. “Oh Miles- yes, so good…I love it, love it so much. God yes-” Miles let out a small sound of shock when Alex threw his head back and came just like that, with only his fingers, without his permission.

It took Alex a few seconds to notice the surprised frown had turned into a slightly amused smirk. Miles scrutinized his face carefully. _He knew. _

“I didn’t say you can come, Alex, did I?” Miles pulled out, making it slightly too fast to be totally comfortable, but not too brutal to make Alex wince. His gaze grew colder and heavier as he circled the bed. Alex decided to push Miles a little bit further, just to make it clear that he’s ready for whatever Miles was still holding back.

Alex sneered lowly. “You didn’t say I can’t, either.”

Miles actually laughed. “I guess you’re right.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and slid one hand into Alex’s hair. “Come here, Al.” It was a very vague order, so you really couldn’t blame Alex for being all slow and unready when he was pushed facedown right after he struggled to get up on his knees.

Miles placed one hand on his nape, the touch different from what Alex was familiar with. It was an undeniable declaration of control, a silent command, a trailer for something new. There was that and Miles’ voice, which were more than enough to keep Alex perfectly still.

The first strike drew out a surprised yelp from Alex. “I was just gonna make you count to 20, but since me boy’s asking for it tonight, we better give him what he deserves, right Alex?” Miles paused a few times, hitting Alex’s butt on the same spot every time until Alex screamed into the pillow. Then Miles moved onto the other cheek and gave it another smack. 

He kept his other hand on Alex’s neck. _Fuck._ Alex was fighting with the need to writhe and move away, but he didn’t dare to with Miles holding him down like that: loosely, casually, as if he wasn’t slightly worried that Alex might try to get away.

And Miles was right. Alex didn’t want to – He grunted, teething sinking into the soft fibric of the pillow cover as Miles gave him another, and one more. The pain made him shudder, hands clenching around the pillow and wet breaths caught in his throat. “Ass up in the air.” Miles stroke his thigh, then rearranged Alex’s shaking body so that he could hid nothing. And just like that, Miles’ palm landed right onto the tender, slightly swollen rim in the middle. 

“Ah- Fuck, Miles! Mi please-” He didn’t know what he was begging for, at the moment. A strange fear enveloped him when Miles stopped. Alex heaved desperately. He didn’t want to turn back and have a look himself because he knew it wasn’t only his sweat that had dampened the pillow. Also, because he finally realized the burning sensation had spread from his ass all the way to his groin-

Miles whispered. “Look at how hard you’re, babe.” He made it sound like a complement and a humiliation at the same time. Either way, it just made Alex groan in a need he couldn’t quite recognize himself. Miles spanked him once again, only to hear Alex beg a bit more.

“You’re beautiful.” Miles blurred out, hand rubbing his opening, making Alex clench on nothing. He sobbed feebly when that was gone, too.

Alex heard a soft moan, followed by the sound of Miles undoing his belt. “I was gonna fuck this ass raw. Wanna hear you begging me to let you come. You want that, Alex? You want me to-” Miles choked on another groan, stroking himself faster. “To shove right inside this tight little hole and fill you up nicely, babe?” 

“Yes yes please, I want it! Want-want your cock.” A few sniffles and Alex was shaking so badly, overwhelmed by the desire to be touched, almost completely forgetting about the fact that he wasn’t tied up. He was bound by an invisible power, springing out from Miles’ fingertips to every inch of his body. He was completely under Miles’ control, who finally decided to get up on the knees and rubbed the head of his hardon along the crack, but never really gave Alex what he needed.

Alex held his breath and swallowed down a grateful whimper when Miles pushed the tip of his cock inside him. “So beautiful, all red and swollen. All mine.” 

“Yes,” Alex nodded frankly, tears smearing against the pillow. “Yours.”

With that, Alex felt the first pulse of cum being injected into his body. Miles howled and pulled out, painting Alex’s back with what’s left in him. The sound of Miles’ heavy breath, the wetness on his skin, and dulled pain from his bottom all mixed together in his spinning head. Alex sobbed in disappointment when Miles released him: The younger man spun Alex around and smiled smugly at the mess he’d made.

“Miles,” Alex yelped when his ass landed on bed. Blinking away more tears that kept welling up, he broke, “Miles, I need you to make me come. I-”

“Alex,” Miles stopped him. “Are you gonna be good for me?”

“Yes, yesyesyes-”

“I won’t touch you until tomorrow.” Said Miles. “And you’ll be my sweet little boy. No cheating in the middle of the night, you understand, Alex?”

_Jesus Fucking Christ, that prick._ The curse was right on the tip of Alex’ tongue, but didn’t come out when Miles leaned down to kiss his cheekbone. Alex’s eyes fluttered shut, so Miles’ lips took the hint and brushed against his wet lashes. From the touch Alex could tell Miles was almost smiling too hard, but not to the point he’d break character. _And damn it, sometimes Alex just wanted to please him for no bloody reason._ It’s not what usually happened in their relationship, but Alex couldn’t say no when it hit. 

He took a deep breath in.

“…yes.”

+END+


End file.
